Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo!
is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film made by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In an old, condemned theater, Scooby-Doo and his friends are chasing down the ghost of Perpetto the Puppeteer, who has been robbing precious jewelry off late. While Fred has rigged a net trap to catch the Puppeteer, Scooby and Shaggy burst in on him before he can finish setting it up. But just before the Puppeteer can catch them, Batman arrives and drives him away, and afterwards warns the gang to keep away from this case for their own safety. When the Puppeteer attacks again, Fred overpowers Perpetto and his hench-puppet, and the gang unmasks them as Martian Manhunter and Detective Chimp. As Batman and his associates reveal afterwards, the Puppeteer scam was actually an initiation test for Mystery Inc. to join the ranks of Mystery Analysts of Gotham. But as they take their leave, a ghostly, red-cloaked figure watches them. About a week later, Batman, Aquaman and The Question meet and take down Riddler, Catwoman and Killer Croc just before the impending meeting of the Mystery Analysts and their newest recruits. Mystery Inc. later arrives at the Analysts' headquarters, where they additionally meet Question, Black Canary and Plastic Man, as well as Aquaman, who invites himself (in a very transparent disguise) to the meeting despite not being a detective. Mystery Inc. is asked to take the lead in the next case for the Analysts, but when they draw out a file to a case left unsolved by Batman, the Dark Knight becomes strangely defensive about it. When an alarm sounds from Gotham Chemical Storage, the assembled Mystery Analysts head for the warehouse, where they find that several phials with a radioactive isotope have been stolen. Then the red-cloaked figure from the old theater appears before them, calling himself Crimson Cloak and swearing revenge on Batman and Gotham for making him into a ghost. Crimson Cloak sets the storage on fire, detonating the volatile chemicals stored within, but the Analysts escape the blast with Plastic Man's help. While the super heroes put out the fire, Batman sends Mystery Inc. to a diner to rejoin them later. There, the gang is accosted by Harvey Bullock for suspected participation in the isotope theft until Batman intervenes on their behalf. Batman then tells them that, despite Crimson Cloak's statements, he has never encountered or found any clues about this mysterious villain before. Following the gang's questions, he reveals the tale about his single unsolved case: Many years ago, at the start of his crime-fighting career, Batman attempted to stop Professor Milo from completing an experiment with faulty teleport technology. But the vortex created by the device claimed the life of one of Milo's assistants, Leo Scarlett, a failure that has haunted Batman since that time. He and the gang discover that the likely suspects behind the Crimson Cloak would be either Sam Scarlett, Leo's father, or the Riddler, who was Milo's second henchman Dr. Wade Magny (a scrambled version of his civilian name, Edward Nygma). In order to question the Riddler about Crimson Cloak, Batman and Mystery Inc. visit him at Arkham, but Riddler merely taunts Batman with the prospect of doom by the Cloak's hands, which makes Scooby and Shaggy run off in fear. While looking for them, Batman, Fred, Daphne and Velma re-encounter Crimson Cloak, who releases the other inmates from their cells. The investigators just barely manage to escape their clutches and seal them inside the asylum, thereby ending up in the facility's cemetery, where they discover a footprint in a blob of clay. But as they return to the Mystery Machine, they are intercepted by Bullock and the other Mystery Analysts (sans Aquaman), who attempt to arrest them for the isotope theft due to fake evidence planted in the van. Batman and Mystery Inc. make a run for it, making them hunted fugitives. Shaking off their law-enforcing pursuers and some additional super-villainous opposition, Batman takes the gang to the Batcave and leaves them there to return to Milo's old laboratory for clues. Rejoined by Aquaman and Question, who refuse to believe the false accusations made against Mystery Inc., Batman finds Milo's teleporter restored by Crimson Cloak, who promptly attacks and incapacitates the heroes. Later, Batman awakes to see himself, alongside Aquaman, tied above the teleporting machine, which Crimson Cloak activates in order to desintegrate his opponents; but as he does so, the Cloak suddenly goes into convulsions, which tell Batman who Crimson Cloak really is. At the same time, when Velma attempts to analyse the footprint in the clay, the clay suddenly comes to life and attacks. After overcoming it with a Bat-Dehydrator, Mystery Inc. deduces the villain's true identity for themselves: Basil Karlo, also known as Clayface. They try to inform Batman, but learn that he has been captured by the Cloak; and after equipping themselves with the old costumes and gadgets of Batman's former sidekicks, they arrive just in time to stop the teleporter and incapacitate Clayface with the Dehydrator. Defeated and exposed, Clayface admits that he restored the machine for the Riddler and stole the isotopes to power it, in return for a cure against the gradual decay of his body. The Riddler sitting in Arkham is revealed to be a clay decoy, and the Question is unmasked as the real Riddler, who had taken Question's place during the fight before the Analysts' meeting. Before he can be taken into custody, however, the Riddler escapes back into the lab. He reactivates the teleporter and prepares to use the vortex's power as a superweapon to destroy Gotham, but is knocked out by the vengeful Question. The vortex grows out of control, but at the same time a human shape begins to manifest in it. Working together, Mystery Inc. and the super heroes reverse the device's polarity, allowing Batman and Scooby to drag the figure free of the vortex before the machine self-destructs. The figure is revealed to be Leo Scarlett, who was not disintegrated by the vortex but instead caught in an interdimensional void, and is now happily reunited with his father. With the case resolved and their names cleared, Mystery Inc. reveals that they have also discovered Batman's true identity, but promises to keep that secret safe. As a final gag, Batman intends to reward Scooby with a snack for his achievements in the case, only to have Shaggy beat him to it. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Fennekin, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Luracio, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Caleb, Elyon Brown, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Frontier), Sparrow, Sam, Clover, Alex, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo guest stars in this film. * Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Meowth), Lucemon, Ranamon, Zoycite, Malachite, Megan, Dr. Facilier and the Dazzlings will work for the Crimson Cloak and the Riddler. Cast *Rocio Baranona as Natalie Blackstone *Michelle Molineux as Hannah Whitehouse * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Diedrich Bader as Batman * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake and Black Canary * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Jeff Bennett as Joker * Jeffrey Combs as Question * John DiMaggio as Aquaman and Crimson Cloak * Nika Futterman as Catwoman * Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter * John Michael Higgins as Riddler * Tom Kenny as Penguin and Plastic Man * Kevin Michael Richardson as Clayface and Detective Chimp * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy * Fred Tatasciore as Harvey Bullock Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DC crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers